


Things that Go Bump in the Night

by MUSEquera



Category: Muse
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2013-05-14
Packaged: 2017-12-11 20:25:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MUSEquera/pseuds/MUSEquera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dom has an unexpected run-in in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things that Go Bump in the Night

_Ribbit_

The peculiar noise coming from somewhere behind me wakes me up. I half-open an eye and squint at the alarm clock on the bedside table. Fuck o'clock. Cursing quietly to myself, I close my eye and burrow back into the pillows. I must have imagined it.  
  
 _Ribbit_

There it is again. This time I lift my head off the pillow and look around, but all I see is a quiet bedroom and a mess of dark hair on the pillow next to mine. With an exasperated sigh I flop back down. Thinking I must be going bonkers, I shut my eyes firmly, and will myself to go back to sleep.

_Ribbit_

That's it. I've had it with this fucking noise. Someone is taking the piss, and I swear to god, they'll not be happy when I'm done with them. It's fuck o'clock in the fucking dark, for fuck's sake. Can't a man have a quiet bit of sleep in his own fucking house?

Pulling the covers off me, I sit up, looking around me with narrowed eyes, shivering a bit in the cold air. Yeah, I'm butt naked, one of the side effects of the messy head of hair resting on the other pillow. But that's another story.

Just as I'm about to get back under the covers, something cold, wet and sticky lands smack on my dick and, with a squeal, I jump three feet up in the air and off the bed, falling in a heap on the floor, all the while slapping madly at my junk.

Oh, yeah, did I mention OUCH!?!?

_Ribbit_

What the actual fuck?

I pull myself up and look cautiously over the top of the bed, to find a pair of blue eyes looking back at me from under the messy dark hair. A pale hand comes out from under the covers and rubs them vigorously, and a sleepy voice issues forth, "Whassgoin'on?" Yeah, good question. I wouldn't mind a fucking answer, either.

"Did you hear that noise?" I ask, getting back into bed before my poor abused bits come off with the cold. He looks at me owlishly, "What noise?” I sigh. We're starting to sound like one of those comedy shows. "Never mind," I say, pulling him into my arms, "Go back to sleep."

I lie there with an eye out for trouble for a while, but he's warm, and his arms are around me, and he smells so good it should be against the law, and he makes these snorty little snuffles as he breathes, and ...

I guess I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I know there is sunlight on my face. Bugger, I forgot to close the blinds again. Never mind, I'm awake now—sort of, so I stretch until my back cracks, rub my eyes to clear the sleep off them, and then I'm ready to face the world. Or that's what I think.

I open my eyes and there he is, the tip of his nose half an inch from mine, eyes crinkling with the big crooked grin on his face. "Mooooorniiiiing!" he says happily through a sloppy kiss. What the fuck? Normally I need to pry his eyes open with a chisel and boot him out of bed. He pulls back, grin widening proudly as he shoves his cupped hands in my face saying, "Happy frog month!"

_Ribbit_

Motherfucker!

 

 


End file.
